


An Irresistable Offer

by IronHawk_238



Series: The Hokage And His Lovers [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Caring Minato, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hokage Namikaze Minato, M/M, Multi, Namikaze Minato Lives, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Namikaze Minato, Top Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: The Yondaime couldn´t be happier with his boyfriend and former student Kakashi Hatake. But then Kakashi suggested something unexpected...
Relationships: Kakashi Hatake/Iruka Umino, Kakashi Hatake/Minato Namikaze, Minato Namikaze/Iruka Umino/Kakashi Hatake
Series: The Hokage And His Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648600
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	An Irresistable Offer

Iruka was sitting at his desk in the empty classroom marking some papers. Sighing he looked out of the window. Sunlight streamed into the room as Iruka decided to take a short break. He left his desk and walked over to the window looking down at the now abandoned backyard of the ninja academy. The pupils had already gone home, only Iruka was still working. His colleagues had left too going home to their families. But the dark haired chunin didn´t has a family that was waiting for him. The other teachers were used to the sight of the young shinobi still working long after the lesson had been finished. Looking down at the backyard he noticed a familiar figure leaning against the trunk of a tree, the ever-present little orange book in his hand. His silver hair glistened in the sunlight. Iruka gulped dryly when he realized it was Kakashi Hatake, master of thousand jutsus. The man was looking at the chunin as if he wanted to say: „I´m waiting for you.“

Iruka turned away from the window to hide the blush on his cheeks. He had a crush on the older man since the first day he had seen Kakashi. Even when the mask and his headband were covering most of his face you could see he must be an attractive man under layers of clothes. Iruka didn´t dare to confess his feelings for him and one day it was too late. Shortly after the Third Shinobi War had been over and Kakashi became old enough to lead his own team he and Minato Namikaze, his former sensei and new hokage, started a relationship. Minato had been already married but his wife Kushina accepted their relationship. During her pregnancy Kakashi had moved in with the new hokage to help Kushina with the household and keep an eye on her when Minato was working. When the Kyuubi was attacking the village she sacrificed herself to protect her newborn son and Minato who had sealed the nine-tailed fox into the little boy. The hokage survived but he had changed - he became silent and close-mouthed in his grieve. The only person who was able to get through to him was Kakashi. His relationship with the younger man and being around his son Naruto seemed to help the Yondaime getting over Kushina´s death.

Iruka knew he missed his chance to get closer to his crush when he saw the Yondaime wrapping his arm around Kakashi´s waist pulling him closer in a loving gesture. The chunin took a deep breath before turning back to the window. Opening it he took all his courage and asked: „Kakashi? What are you doing here?“ The jounin closed his book and put it away. Burying his hands in the pockets of his pants he stepped forward. „The hokage wants to see you“, he declared shortly. Frowning Iruka looked at him. The Yondaime wanted to talk to him and Kakashi didn´t say a word?! How long had he been waiting in the backyard? Iruka sent Kakashi a confused glance. „And why are you waiting outside? You could say something, you know?“ Kakashi chuckled lightly. „Minato wants to see you, that´s right. But it´s not that important. He told me you would be still working so I decided to wait until you would have finished your work.“ Sighing resigned Iruka shook his head. This behaviour was typical for Kakashi. Looking up again he said: „Okay, wait there. I´ll come down.“ Kakashi nodded, his smile hidden underneath his mask.

The chunin gathered his things and took his bag leaving the classroom. A few minutes later he left the academy locking the door thoroughly. Smiling he approached Kakashi who was still standing in the backyard with his hands still buried in his pockets. „There you are, Iruka. For a moment I´ve been thinking you forgot me“, the silver haired jounin joked. Without thinking Iruka answered: „As if I could forget you.“ Realizing what he had said Iruka blushed heavily. „Did I really said that?“, he thought. Lowering his eyes he couldn´t see Kakashi grinning knowingly at his words. „Let´s go“, the silver haired shinobi said and Iruka followed him chewing on his lower lip nervously. If Kakashi had heard his incautious comment he was thoughtful enough to stop himself from saying something. Iruka followed the silver haired man through the empty corridors of the hokage´s tower. At this time most shinobi were at home already. Only the two guards standing next to the door of the hokage´s office were still there. The Anbu nodded at Kakashi and knocked at the door opening it for them. Minato was sitting at his desk smiling gently when he saw Kakashi and Iruka entering the office. He looked at the Anbu dismissing them with a wave of his hand. „You can go“, he said, „I need to talk to them in private.“ The Anbu exchanged quick glances before bowing respectfully and leaving them alone.

As soon as the door fell shut behind them Minato smiled at Iruka. „I guess you´re wondering why I wanted to talk to you“, he said. Iruka nodded still confused. Kakashi went over to Minato sitting on the edge of the desk right next to the Yondaime who placed one hand on his thigh. The chunin blushed lightly at the intimate gesture between the silver haired jounin and the most powerful man in Konohagakure. Kakashi smiled amused at the sight of Iruka blushing. Laughing softly Minato leaned back on his desk chair his hand still resting on his lover´s thigh. „You have a crush on Kakashi. Am I right?“, he asked with a questioning expression and a knowing smile on his lips. It appeared as if his bright blue eyes were looking right into his soul. It was the first time Iruka realized how good looking Minato Namikaze was. Kakashi´s deep voice brought him back into reality. „I think I´m not the only one he has a crush on“, he said teasingly and blinked at Iruka who felt the heat rising on his cheeks. Immediately he tore his eyes away from the Yondaime´s handsome face staring at the ground.

Minato got up from his chair and approached the chunin slowly. Reaching out he lifted Iruka´s head with on hand carefully. The dark haired young man froze at the touch of a warm hand touching his face. All of a sudden he found himself staring right into Minato´s bright blue eyes. He had never been so close to the hokage before. „Hokage-sama…?“, he stammered uncertain of what to say. „Just Minato. I´m not on duty right now“, Minato said. At the same time Iruka noticed Kakashi approaching them. The jounin wrapped his arms around the older man´s waist snuggling up against his back. He looked straight into Iruka´s disbelieving eyes. Being so close to the two most beautiful men he had ever seen made his heart beat faster. „To the reason I wanted to talk to you. I know what Kakashi means to you, Iruka. You´re not exactly subtle, you know? Every time you see him you seem a little bit… How can I say it? Distracted.“ Minato blinked at Iruka mischieviously. 

„That´s why we wanted to know if you´re willing to join us“, Kakashi added. The chunin´s eyes widened surprised at the unexpected offer. A threesome with the Yondaime and Kakashi Hatake, the man he had a crush on for years. Apparently Minato noticed his hesitation. „If you don´t want to it´s fine, Iruka. You don´t have to.“ Iruka felt a warm tingling sensation in his stomach at the sound of Minato´s soft voice. It took all his courage to ask: „This isn´t just a one-time-thing, right?“ The Yondaime chuckled amused. „No, it´s not. We just want to give you the family you deserve. That´s all.“ - „And it´ll spice up our love life“, Kakashi smirked with a devious expression in his visible eye. Again Iruka blushed heavily. Minato rolled his eyes. „Is that everything you can think about, Kakashi? Stop teasing him. Would you do me the favor?“ - „But he´s cute when he´s blushing“, Kakashi pouted.

Iruka couldn´t help but grin. He had never seen Kakashi Hatake pouting like a little child. At this moment he made his decision. „If I get the chance to get to know the true Kakashi I´m in“, he declared determined looking at Kakashi smiling. „You won´t regret your decision“, the silver haired jounin blinked at the chunin mischieviously. The Yondaime just nodded with a warm smile. When he was honest he liked Iruka Umino. The chunin had a kind loving personality. He was wondering how an attractive young man like Iruka could be still single. Following his instincts Minato took a step forward kissing Iruka softly. At first the dark haired young man was too surprised to return the kiss but he quickly got used to the feeling of another man´s lips pressed against his own and closed his eyes enjoying every second of their kiss. Kakashi watched his former sensei kissing Iruka with hungry eyes. Pulling down his mask he leaned forward licking and sucking at his neck.

Minato broke the kiss sighing happily at the sensation of Kakashi´s hot breath ghosting over his skin. Iruka´s eyes widened surprised as he caught a glimpse of the silver haired jounin´s bare face. He had prominent cheekbones and soft lips. Iruka couldn´t tear his eyes away from his pink tongue licking Minato´s tanned skin seductively. Judging by the Yondaime´s reaction Kakashi seemed to know how to drive his boyfriend crazy. Smiling Iruka pulled back a few inches watching the scene intently. Suddenly the silver haired jounin looked up. „Do you like what you see?“, he questioned with a mischievious sparkling in his visible eye. Unable to speak Iruka nodded. He bit his lower lip when he noticed Kakashi´s hand sneaking underneath the older man´s uniform. A small patch of smooth skin could be seen. Minato seemed to be too far away to care about the fact they were still in the hokage´s office. Kakashi knew exactly which buttons he had to press to break the will of the highest ranking shinobi of Konoha.

Kakashi placed a gentle kiss on Minato´s neck before looking at Iruka with a devious smirk. „Your turn now“, he said lowly and the chunin had to bite his lower lip to suppress a moan at the seductive sound of his voice. Minato took a deep breath to find his composure again when Kakashi let go of him. With an expectant expression he watched Kakashi placing a soft kiss on Iruka´s cheek. The dark haired man blushed slightly at the tender touch. He still couldn´t believe the man he had been dreaming of every night was standing right in front of him, his lips only inches away from his own. The jounin leaned forward with a smile and kissed him carefully. He didn´t want to scare Iruka. Minato was used to him being straight forward when it had to do with sex. Iruka was completely different: the teacher appeared to be less experienced than his former sensei. At the sensation of Kakashi´s soft lips moving against his own Iruka closed his eyes and placed his hands on the other man´s chest.

Minato licked his lips at the sight of his former student kissing another man. All of a sudden his pants felt a lot tighter than usual. Kakashi broke the kiss and smiled warmly. „Like I´ve said, Iruka. You won´t regret it.“ His words were an unspoken promise. Iruka shivered in anticipation. Minato used the opportunity to step forward quietly. He placed his hands on Kakashi´s hips, pressed himself against his back and licked his earshell gently. „You´re such a tease, Kakashi“, he whispered into his ear moving his hips forward in a quick thrust. Kakashi groaned at the sensation of the older man´s erection rubbing against his butt cheeks. Iruka watched Minato literally dry-humping the silver haired man who had thrown his head back and was moaning hoarsely. Iruka couldn´t help but notice the growing bulge in his pants. Blushing heavily he forced himself to look up again only to see Minato smiling at him.

„Come on, Iruka. You can touch him if you like. He loves to be touched. Even when he won´t admit it“, the blue-eyed shinobi moved one hand downwards until he reached the prominent bulge between Kakashi´s legs and squeezed it. The jounin groaned loudly thrusting into his lover´s hand. Iruka couldn´t tear his eyes away from Kakashi. Minato noticed his hesitation. „It´s okay, Iruka. He won´t bite you“, smiling knowingly he added, „Only if you want to.“ His words made Iruka blush even harder. He hadn´t known Kakashi and Minato were into something like that. But somehow the thought turned him on. Slowly he closed the distance between them. As soon as he was standing in front of the writhing Kakashi Minato let go of his straining erection guiding Iruka´s hand towards the impressive bulge.

The chunin looked from their joined hands up into the Yondaime handsome face. The blond man smiled encouragingly. Iruka lowered his eyes again and bit his lower lip nervously. He was glad Minato was there to help him. He had never touched another man before, let alone having sex. It was embarrassing to admit he was still a virgin. „I´ve…i´ve never done something like this before“, Iruka explained shyly. Minato smiled knowingly. „Kakashi was completely inexperienced too when we´ve got together. Who do you think has taught him everything concerning sex?“ The chunin´s eyes widened surprised. He couldn´t imagine Kakashi Hatake being an innocent virgin. „And now the student has outshined the teacher“, Iruka stated teasingly. The blond shinobi grinned mischieviously. „Kind of“, he said, „But at some point I´m still more experienced than Kakashi.“ With that he kissed Kakashi´s neck tenderly before sucking at the sensitive skin seductively. At the same time he placed Iruka´s hand on the silver haired jounin´s erection still trapped inside his pants.

The chunin moaned at the feeling of Kakashi´s rock-hard cock twitching under his touch. Groaning the jounin bared his throat to Minato giving his boyfriend better access. The Yondaime continued licking, sucking and biting down on his neck leaving dark love bruises on his pale skin. The blond man moved Iruka´s hand up to the waistband of Kakashi´s pants. Understanding the silent invitation the chunin slipped his fingers inside shyly still guided by Minato´s hand. Slowly the hokage let go of the young shinobi´s hand and looked at him with a soft smile. „Think of what you like when you touch yourself“, he instructed Iruka who was still uncertain of what to do. It took all his courage to wrap his fingers around Kakashi´s hard cock moving his hand up and down carefully. It was an incredible arousing sensation to feel the smooth skin sliding through his fist. It wasn´t long until Iruka got used to the feeling of another man´s erection in his hand. He stroked the other man´s cock rhythmically. Minato smiled encouragingly at him over Kakashi´s shoulder. Before he knew what was happening Kakashi turned his head towards his lover pulling him into a passionate kiss to muffle his desperate moans.

Iruka continued stroking the silver haired shinobi. But his eyes were focussed on Kakashi and Minato sharing a heated kiss. Instinctively he tightened his grip around the jounin´s shaft. He could feel Kakashi tense and judging by the sounds he was making he was close. Iruka pressed his thumb against the slit massaging the head gently. Every time he was doing that to himself it pushed him over the edge immediately and apparently it worked on Kakashi too. Only a few seconds later the silver haired man came with a hoarse moan. When Iruka pulled his hand out of his pants he noticed it was covered with Kakashi´s warm seed. Suddenly strong calloused fingers wrapped around his wrist. Looking up Iruka realized it was Minato. The Yondaime pulled his hand covered in cum to his mouth. Raising an eyebrow he cleaned his fingers with his tongue sucking at the fingertips gently.

Iruka gulped dryly at the sight of the hokage´s lustblown eyes staring at him during sucking on his fingers. It felt like an eternity until Minato let go of his hand. Reaching out to Iruka he pulled the chunin into a tender kiss. The salty taste of Kakashi´s cum still lingering on the other man´s lips encouraged him to open his mouth. Smiling into the kiss Minato pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Tenderly he explored every inch of the wet cavern making Iruka moan lowly. The two men were too distracted to notice Kakashi returning into reality. The jounin smiled knowingly when he saw Minato and Iruka kissing. They seemed to be lost in their kiss. „Enjoying yourself?“, he asked teasingly. Minato broke the kiss chuckling amused. Iruka on the other side turned red like a tomatoe.

The Yondaime smiled at his lover. „Are you jealous?“, he smirked mischieviously. „As if“, Kakashi snorted. Iruka couldn´t help but grin at their discussion. The silver haired jounin rolled his eyes playfully before turning his attention to Iruka. „I think I owe you a favor“, he said in his deep seductive voice. Without a warning Kakashi kneeled down in front of him and pulled down his pants just enough to free the chunin´s hard cock. „Hmhm, looks like as if you´re enjoying the show“, he murmured lowly. Iruka opened his mouth to stop Kakashi but before he could say something he felt a hot tongue licking the sensitive underside of his cock and he stopped thinking. The chunin couldn´t suppress a hoarse moan. Throwing his head back he closed his eyes biting his lower lip. Minato stepped back and watched the scene with lustblown eyes. Kakashi circled the head of Iruka´s cock with his tongue gently before closing his lips around his cock and sucking his hard member.

Minato couldn´t help but moving his hand downwards. Watching Kakashi sucking another man´s cock was an incredible arousing sight. His fingers closed around his own throbbing erection stroking himself. Iruka didn´t even notice what Minato was doing. The sensation of a hot tongue exploring every inch of his cock drove him crazy. He could´ve never imagine Kakashi Hatake being such a tease. On the other side he had a good teacher - Minato Namikaze was known for his sexual preferences. The whole village knew about him being attached towards his favourite student. Minato had been the first person Kakashi had opened up to. When the boy grew older he and his sensei became inseparable. They complemented each other perfectly. They were the perfect team: the „Yellow Flash of Konoha“ and the „Copy-Ninja“. Especially after their teammates´ death Minato and Kakashi got closer than before supporting each other in their grieve.

A low moan caught his attention and he blushed when he noticed Minato touching himself, his lustblown blue eyes watching them intently. The sight of the older man´s pre-cum leaking erection and strong fingers moving up and down the shaft rhythmically pushed Iruka over the edge. Burying his fingers into Kakashi´s silver white hair he threw his head back moaning loudly as he came into the jounin´s mouth. Kakashi swallowed every drop of his cum. At the same time Minato couldn´t hold back any longer too, his gaze still lingering on Kakashi who continued sucking and licking Iruka´s softening cock until he was completely spent. With a knowing smile on his lips Minato adjusted his pants and Kakashi stood up doing the same with Iruka´s pants. The young teacher tore his eyes away from the Yondaime looking at the silver haired jounin shyly. Kakashi placed a gentle kiss on Iruka´s lips before pulling back again. Smirking deviously he turned his attention towards his former sensei. „Seeing me with another man really turns you on“, he stated with a mischievious expression.

Minato just smiled seductively. „As if you didn´t enjoy yourself too“, he shot back. Iruka forgot about the embarrassing situation he had been in only one minute ago. Chuckling amused he watched the scene. „You two are indespicable“, he shook his head grinning. Minato broke the eye contact with his former student and sent Iruka a tender glance. „We just like to challenge each other. That´s all“, he declared. „It´s part of the game“, Kakashi shrugged his shoulders blinking knowingly at Iruka who turned red again. He understood the true meaning of his words. Apparently Kakashi wasn´t much different than Minato, both men were insatiable and couldn´t take their hands off each other. Before Iruka knew what was happening Minato appeared right behind him whispering into his ear seductively: „What do you think about coming home with us, Iruka?“ The unspoken promise in his words made Iruka shiver in anticipation. Kakashi just watched the scene with his arms crossed over his chest leaning against the desk. His visible eye sparkled amused. „Come on, Iruka! The hokage doesn´t invite everyone to his apartment.“ He exchanged a heated glance with his older lover. „Especially into my bed“, Minato added in his deep voice. The chunin closed his eyes biting his lower lip to suppress a low moan. He could feel his cock twitch expectantly.

Instead of an answer Iruka turned around to Minato and kissed him deeply ignoring the chuckling Kakashi. All of a sudden the jounin pressed himself against the dark haired shinobi´s back wrapping his arms around his waist. Leaning forward he whispered into his ear: „I take that as a Yes.“ Finally the chunin broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Minato´s who panted heavily. „Then let´s go“, the Yondaime said with a warm smile. Together they left the hokage´s office and went home. Iruka followed the two men with their fingers intertwined. But right now he wasn´t jealous. Instead he felt a warm tingling sensation in his stomach. Because now he knew he was a part of this relationship and didn´t need to be jealous.

As soon as they arrived at the apartment Minato and Kakashi were sharing. They took off their shoes and went into the bedroom. The whole time Iruka didn´t know what to do. He gasped surprised when Kakashi pushed him on the bed. When his back hit the mattress he saw Kakashi kneeling over him with his mask down. The chunin´s heart beat faster at the sight of his beautiful face. Breathing a gentle kiss on his cheek he said seductively: „Just lean back and enjoy the show, okay?“ Iruka´s eyes widened in disbelieve when he realized what Kakashi was suggesting. Looking over the silver haired jounin´s shoulder at Minato he noticed the Yondaime blinking at him mischieviously. „Like he said, Iruka. Lean back and enjoy.“ Unable to answer the young man nodded. Kakashi caressed his cheek gently before he got up from the bed again. Shifting Iruka took off his vest and moved upwards on the bed until his back was leaning against the headboard. 

Minato raised an eyebrow at Kakashi who had taken off his own vest, headband and mask throwing them aside. The jounin approached the Yondaime with a devious smirk on his lips. Kakashi kissed the older man tenderly loosening his lover´s headband slowly and throwing it aside too. Deepening the kiss he pulled the zipper of his vest down and pushed it down over his shoulders. At the same time Kakashi pushed his tongue into his boyfriend´s open mouth and tilted his head slightly to put on a show for Iruka. Their tongues moved around each other playfully. Iruka licked his suddenly dry lips at the sight of their open-mouthed kiss. Seeing Kakashi undressing the other man slowly turned him on even more. His lustblown eyes roamed over the Yondaime´s muscular body. With his bright blue eyes, blond hair and tanned skin he looked incredible sexy. Pale fingers traced perfectly defined muscles. Soon Kakashi´s shirt was gone too. Minato Namikaze had broad shoulders and a slim waist, Kakashi´s body on the other side was lean but still muscular. Iruka had to admit that they were both attractive, every man in his own way.

The blond man buried his face in the crook of Kakashi´s neck and the silver haired jounin groaned hoarsely baring his throat to give his boyfriend better access. Iruka couldn´t see what Minato was doing but whatever it was it turned Kakashi into a writhing and moaning mess. The chunin noticed him practically dry-humping the older man. Iruka didn´t realize his hand moving downwards and slipping inside his pants stroking himself. He was too lost in the arousing sight of the highest-ranking shinobi of Konoha touching the feared „Copy-Ninja“ in the most intimate way making him fall apart more and more with every passing second. One thing was for sure: this picture would be burned into his mind forever. Minato placed his hands on the younger man´s ass squeezing his butt cheeks gently. Moaning Kakashi captured his lover´s lips in a passionate kiss. Returning the kiss eagerly Minato moved backwards to the bed pulling Kakashi with him.

As soon as the Yondaime reached the bed he sat down, the silver haired jounin straddled him immediately wrapping his arms around his neck without breaking the kiss. When Minato finally pulled back both men were panting heavily after their heated make-out session. Smiling Kakashi got up from the older man´s lap and moved up on the bed laying down on his side. His mismatched eyes found darkened blue orbs. Slowly Minato crawled over to him with a mischievious smile on his lips. Iruka watched Kakashi rolling on his back when the blond man layed down next to him and kissed him tenderly. One hand rested on his stomach. Iruka noticed his abdominal muscles flexing under the touch. The chunin had to squeeze the base of his shaft to suppress the urge to come. He didn´t even notice the low moan escaping his throat. Suddenly he felt bright blue eyes watching him. The knowing expression in Minato´s gaze made Iruka blush in embarrassment. „Lend me a hand?“, he asked. His voice was deeper than usual. The husky sound made Iruka shiver in anticipation. Letting go of his throbbing erection he shifted closer to the couple. Minato smiled softly at the chunin. Kakashi opened his eyes sending his former sensei a questioning look as if he wanted to ask „Why the hell did you stop?!“ Until he followed the Yondaime´s gaze and noticed Iruka next to him.

As soon as the dark haired young man sat next to him Kakashi reached out tugging at the hem of his shirt. „You´re wearing too much clothes“, the silver haired jounin stated and Iruka turned even more red at his words. Minato chuckled lightly. „Sorry, Iruka. I should have warned you. He´s always straight forward like this. But you´ll get used to it.“ Iruka nodded and took off his shirt. Kakashi licked his lips at the sight of the chunin´s defined muscles. For a teacher who had never left the village Iruka was up to the mark. His body was similar to Minato´s, only his skin was more tanned. As soon as the young man was laying next to Kakashi the silver haired jounin pulled him into a deep kiss. At the same time his fingers loosened his ponytail until his dark brown hair fell down on his shoulders. Minato had to admit Iruka looked even better with his hair down. Smirking he leaned down to lick one of Kakashi´s nipples before sucking at it gently. Gasping his young lover threw his head back. Minato reached out to Iruka´s hand placing it on the prominent bulge in Kakashi´s pants. Without a warning he silver haired jounin thrusted his hips upwards groaning hoarsely.

Understanding the silent invitation Iruka slipped his hand underneath the waistband of his pants and closed his fingers around his shaft. Already used to the sensation of Kakashi´s warm flesh sliding through his fingers he began to stroke him with a determined expression. After a while he managed to free his throbbing erection tightening his grip around his cock and circling the head with his thumb. He spread his pre-cum all over his hard member watching Kakashi´s face intently - his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. Moaning Kakashi gripped the sheets tightly until his knuckles turned white. In the meantime Minato was sucking at his lover´s other nippel and biting down at it carefully. The silver haired jounin was writhing beneath their touch and judging by his ragged breath he was close. Minato breathed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend´s chest before sitting up. He reached out to Iruka, buried his fingers in his shoulder-long hair and kissed him deeply. During the kiss he placed his hand over the younger man´s still stroking Kakashi´s cock. The Yondaime guided the chunin´s strokes gently knowing what his boyfriend liked the most.

Kakashi looked up and blinked surprised when he saw Minato and Iruka kissing. Their joined hands stroking him rhythmically pushed him over the edge finally. He came with a loud moan throwing his head back. It felt like an eternity until it was over. Minato pulled back and smiled at Iruka softly before turning his attention towards Kakashi. The blissful expression on his handsome face caused a familiar tingling sensation in his stomach. Seeing Kakashi like this made his heart beat faster. Even after nearly six months being together with his former student he couldn´t get enough of his beautiful boyfriend. Iruka´s eyes found the already drying cum on Kakashi´s stomach and chest. Suddenly he had an idea. He pushed his long hair back and leaned down to Kakashi cleaning his upper body with his tongue inch by inch. At first the taste was unpleasant but he got used to it quickly. The silver haired jounin´s lustblown eyes watched Iruka intently and pushed a few strands of his shoulder-long hair out of his forehead. Minato smirked amused at the sight. Apparently the chunin had acquired a taste for it. When Iruka sat up again the Yondaime reached out burying his fingers in his long hair and pulling him into a tender kiss. The familiar taste of his lover´s cum on the chunin´s tongue made his cock twitch in anticipation. As soon as Minato pulled back Kakashi sat up and replaced the older man´s lips with his own.

„I didn´t know a teacher could be so sexy“, Kakashi smirked at a blushing Iruka. With a devious expression he leaned forward and whispered something into his ear seductively. Iruka looked at the silver haired jounin with wide eyes. He couldn´t believe what Kakashi was suggesting. „You…you want me…to fuck you?“, he asked disbelieving. Minato chuckled amused. „You´re indespicable, Kakashi.“ Grinning the silver haired jounin sent his lover a knowing glance. „That´s why you love me“, he shot back with a mischievious expression. The blond man laughed softly and leaned his forehead against Kakashi´s. „That´s only one reason“, Minato declared softly. It was touching to see them like this. Kakashi had experienced so much pain in his young life he deserved someone like Minato who cared for him. Finally he pulled back blinking at Iruka with an amused expression. „He´s all yours“, he said teasingly and layed back down on the bed supporting his head on one hand.

Smirking at Iruka the silver haired jounin pushed the chunin on the bed so he was laying on his back. The dark haired young man gasped surprised when his back hit the mattress and Kakashi straddled him after getting rid of his pants and underwear. Iruka gulped dryly. Seeing the man he had a crush on completely naked nearly pushed him over the edge. He bit his lower lip nervously looking up at Kakashi who smiled softly at him. „Just relax, Iruka. You don´t has to do anything.“ The chunin closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and nodded. Without breaking eye contact with Iruka the silver haired jounin opened the other man´s pants pushing them down over his thighs. The teacher turned red like a tomatoe when Kakashi took off his pants completely.

Minato noticed Iruka´s reaction. He pushed down his own pants before he threw them aside and joined Kakashi and Iruka. Carefully he crawled over to the chunin. He caressed his cheek tenderly and smiled at him. „This is your first time“, he stated and judging by Iruka shyly looking away from him he was right. Turning his head back towards him Minato sent him a warm glance. „Hey, it´s okay, Iruka. If you want to I can stay with you. Maybe it´ll make it easier for you.“ Iruka sent Minato a thankful glance and nodded. He helped the dark haired man sitting up and positioned himself behind his back. „Just lean back“, he whispered into his ear. Iruka leaned back against Minato´s shoulder slowly until the two men were half sitting and half laying. The blond man wrapped his arm around his middle placing a gentle kiss on his head.

Kakashi watched them with a tender smile. „You two are so cute“, he said with an amused grin. Minato raised an eyebrow at him. „If I remember it right you hadn´t been much different, Kakashi.“ The silver haired jounin blushed lightly at his lover´s words. Frowning Iruka looked at Kakashi. Minato Namikaze had taken Kakashi Hatake´s virginity?! He couldn´t imagine the jounin as a shy virgin. But seeing Kakashi hesitating and blushing like a teenager who had got caught doing something wrong made him grin. „I didn´t know you can blush“, Iruka joked. The uncertainty in his mismatched eyes had disappeared. Instead he noticed a mischievious sparkling in his eyes. „There´s a lot you didn´t know about me“, he said. Leaning forward he whispered into his ear: „Such as me dreaming about that for years.“ He licked and sucked the sensitive skin at Iruka´s throat before he added: „I´ve wanted you for so long, Iruka.“ Minato could feel Iruka shiver against his body at Kakashi´s confession. Since the beginning of their relationship he had noticed his former student´s fascination with the young teacher. The children at the ninja academy loved Iruka. He was the most patient teacher Minato had ever known.

Smiling he played with a strand of Iruka´s shoulder-long dark brown hair and placed his other hand on the chunin´s bare chest right above his heart. Kakashi continued licking and sucking at his tanned skin. At the same time the silver haired jounin reached out to the nightstand where they stored the lube. Without letting go of Iruka he opened the bottle putting some o fit on his fingers before reaching behind himself and massaging his tight entrance. Minato watched his boyfriend preparing himself. His blue eyes darkened at the sight and he could feel himself getting harder with every passing second. Iruka seemed to distracted by Kakashi´s talented tongue to realize what the other man was doing. In the meantime the jounin reached his erect nipples sucking on it gently. Iruka arched his back and moaned loudly. The feeling of Kakashi´s hot tongue and fingers playing with his nipples was incredible arousing.

Kakashi groaned hoarsely as he pushed a finger inside himself crooking it slightly. Soon he added a second and a third finger stretching himself slowly. With another low moan he stopped fingering himself. He took the bottle of lube again putting a small amount on his already lubed fingers. He reached down and closed his fingers around Iruka´s pre-cum leaking erection spreading it all over his hard member. Letting go of Iruka´s nipples he sat back up and positioned himself right above his cock. Staring at the chunin with lustblown eyes he lowered himself onto Iruka´s erection slowly. Kakashi placed his hands on the teacher´s chest to support himself. Iruka gasped surprised and the silver haired jounin groaned hoarsely at the feeling of being filled by the chunin´s cock. Leaning forward he captured Iruka´s lips in a passionate kiss. Both men groaned desperately when Kakashi lifted his hips slightly and pushed back down. Slowly he began to move rhythmically.

Minato licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend fucking himself on Iruka´s cock. The silver haired jounin pulled back from the kiss after a while and looked up. His mismatched eyes found blue ones darkened with arousal. Kakashi noticed the burning desire in his former sensei´s eyes. Still moving his hips he reached out to Minato with one hand to pull him into a deep kiss. The sensation of his cock sliding in and out of Kakashi´s tight entrance and the picture of the blond hokage and Kakashi kissing each other hungrily was too much for him. He came with a hoarse moan filling the jounin with his cum. The silver haired man broke the kiss with his lover. He smiled down at Iruka who seemed to be lost in the aftermaths of his orgasm. The blissful expression on his handsome face caused a warm tingling sensation deep in his stomach. He breathed a gentle kiss on Iruka´s forehead who sighed happily at the loving gesture. Kakashi sat up sending Minato a mischievious glance. 

The older man smirked knowingly. Kakashi lifted his hips carefully and could feel Iruka´s softening cock slipping out of him. He had to bite his lower lip to suppress a disappointed moan at the loss of being filled. Minato pulled away from Iruka slowly laying him down on the bed carefully. The dark haired young man murmured something under his breath still lost in his own world. Minato pushed Kakashi on the bed so he was laying on his back right next to Iruka. He placed his boyfriend´s legs on his shoulders, reached down between the younger man´s legs and gathered some of the cum leaking out of his loosened entrance. Using the sticky liquid as lube he entered Kakashi with a quick thrust. The silver haired man screamed in pleasure at the feeling of being fucked by the person he loved the most. The Yondaime supported his weight on his hands on both sides of Kakashi thrusting into him frantically. Kakashi pressed his fingernails into his lover´s back scratching over his back without breaking the skin. Minato loved it a little bit rougher especially when he was seeking his own release. After holding back for so long it was understandable he wanted to cum so desprately.

Slowly Iruka returned to reality. The sex with Kakashi had been incredible and his orgasm had felt like an eternity. Apparently he even had been unconscious for a while because when he opened his eyes he heard breathless moans and heavy panting next to him. The chunin turned his head and his eyes widened at the scene he was whitnessing. Minato was pounding into Kakashi who clawed at the older man´s back groaning desperately. Unable to tear his eyes away from the couple he sat up and approached them. Mnato looked at him. His blue eyes were nearly black with arousal. Iruka gulped dryly. Taking a deep breath he cupped the Yondaime´s face with his hands and kissed him determined. Immediately Minato took control pushing his tongue deep into his mouth hungrily. Even during kissing the younger man he didn´t stop thrusting into Kakashi. The silver haired jounin threw his head back and came with a small scream of pleasure painting his stomach and chest with his cum. Instinctively he clenched around his lover´s cock rhythmically. Moaning into the kiss Minato couldn´t hold back any longer. He continued thrusting into the silver haired young man until his orgasm subsided.

When it was over Minato broke the kiss panting slightly. He smiled at Iruka gently. Without a word he kissed him again, this time more tenderly than before. „You´re incredible, Iruka. Do you know that?“, Minato was still smiling even when he saw Iruka blushing. The chunin looked down in embarrassment. Suddenly he noticed a pale hand on his thigh and warm breath against his cheek. „You don´t has to be ashamed of what you has done. It´s natural“, he heard Kakashi´s deep voice next to his ear. Turning his head towards Kakashi he realized his face was only inches away from his own. The loving expression in his eyes made his heart beat faster. The silver haired jounin captured his lips in a tender kiss. Minato pulled his softening cock out of his boyfriend who groaned lightly at the sudden feeling of emptiness. The blond man got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself and get a towel for the others. When he returned to the bedroom he saw Kakashi holding a half asleep Iruka like a child. The chunin´s head was resting on the other man´s shoulder, one arm wrapped around his slim waist.

Carefully Minato began to clean the dark haired young man before turning to Kakashi. After wiping away the already drying cum on his boyfriend´s stomach he placed the towel underneath his lover who raised his hips slightly. Minato ignored the dirty sheets, he could change them later. Carefully he layed down next to Kakashi who was still holding the sleeping Iruka. The blond shinobi pulled the sheets up to cover his boyfriend and their new lover. Smiling softly he wrapped his arms around Kakashi who rested his head on the older man´s shoulder with a happy sigh. „This was perfect“, the silver haired jounin whispered lowly careful not to wake the sleeping chunin. „Who could refuse such an irresistable offer?“, Minato answered smiling gently. „Especially if it includes an attractive man like you.“ Now it was Kakashi who blushed shyly. „Don´t say that. You´re the one with the good looks“, he said and the Yondaime chuckled amused. „Don´t underestimate yourself, Kakashi“, Minato placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. „And now sleep. You must be tired.“ Kakashi didn´t need a second invitation. Snuggling up to his boyfriend he pulled Iruka closer to himself who shifted in his sleep. Only a few minutes later the silver haired young man fell asleep. Minato watched the two men with a loving expression before closing his eyes with a happy smile.


End file.
